


Winter and Summer

by Hathanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius reflects on Remus as he studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter and Summer

Remus was beautiful. He wasn’t the sort of person you’d look at and go, hell he’s stunning, Sirius thought, but really Remus was just gorgeous and frankly not enough people realised this. Though, he reflected, if someone had realised it earlier than him he might not be in the position he was in now.   
Where he was now was actually in the library, spying on his boyfriend as he studied. Sirius had originally meant to come up here and distract him but the sight of Remus sitting in the corner working had softened something in him, and now he was hugging the corner of a shelf and reflecting on his boyfriend’s good looks.   
Because he was good looking. His face was kind of angular in some places and square in others, but it was the right kind of mix and when he relaxed and let his emotions show, the lines melded together to form something whole and good and honest. His hair was a little wavy in places, and long enough that you could tangle your fingers in it and get a pretty good grip, and it was mostly brown but sometimes a deeper kind of red-earthy colour shone through, or lit up ginger highlights that Padfoot noticed on the wolf in the moonlight. The little reddish bits were showing up now, in the swathes of his hair that were lit by the sparse dusty sunlight. Remus’ freckles came up in the sunlight, if he ever sat out in the sun for long enough. They were very faint and peppered the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones. He also got freckles on his wrists sometimes – he had very delicate wrists, and pointy wrist bones that Sirius loved. A lot of about Moony seemed kind of delicate. Seeing him for the first time after the full moon, sharp and white like porcelain, had brought this home to Sirius and now he noticed it whenever Remus stood up without the protection of his thick scruffy jumpers. He noticed it when he kissed his ribs, the way he could almost see them sometimes, even when he knew Remus had been eating normally for days, and it showed in the way his hip bones jutted out like razors. But there was also a lean strength to Remus, like that of a jack hare - an unexpected resilience and power that Sirius had encountered most often when Remus suddenly pinned him down on the bed to have his way. Sirius had discovered that hungry, wild side of Remus, one more akin to the wolf than the polite demeanour he used every day. In a way it was also akin to the lonely nervous eleven year old he’d befriended all that time ago, who hungered for human company and finally found it at Hogwarts. In a way Remus was a winter wolf, starved and cautious, but wanting with a need greater than sorrow, and part of him was always going to be that winter wolf, doubting himself and hiding it behind that politenes.  
But things were better. Remus smiled more – a lot. He smiled and laughed and opened himself to Sirius, and Sirius gave right back – that was it, the wolf hungered and he gave, sating the wolf and letting Remus breathe, allowing him time to heal. If Remus was winter then Sirius hoped he was his summer, his freedom, his plentiful days in the sun.


End file.
